talon_campaignfandomcom-20200213-history
'Lab Geeks'
[[Powers Institute|'Lab Geeks']] - a group of geniuses/technologically skilled people working/training at the Powers Institute. - members: Technopsi (m) - mutate (Meta-Gifted mutant) technopsionic/ genius gadgeteer/inventor (areas: physical; plasma; neurotech; electrical; ion; flame; pulson; light; & miniaturization) / magnetist w/nanite sleeve, weapons, gadgets, foci, & martial skills (member of the Powers Brigade/current incarnation/ member of the 'Lab Geeks') Shot (m) - mutate (Meta-Gifted mutant) psi-resistant/ weapon specialist (archery)/ gadgeteer (areas: physical; plasma; electrical; & chemical; lesser: flame & miniaturization)/ regeneration/hypersenses-based w/high tech bow/arrows, foci, & martial skills (dating Azure Shrike - founding member of the Alliance III/ member of the Alliance of Minds/ occasional member of the 'Lab Geeks') Resident (f) - mutate (Meta-Gifted construct - Century Bot) shapeshifter/polymetal-based w/weapons & foci (member of Mind Over Matter after being rescued by them/ member of the Alliance of Minds/ member of the 'Lab Geeks') Assembly II (m) - mutate (Meta-Gifted mutant) telekinetic/ genius tech-type (areas: plasma; physical; robotics; cybernetics; cold/cryonics) / transmuter (specialty: complete components for gadgets) w/weapons, gadgets, foci, & martial skills (triplet/brother of Ultra & Altered Reality - founding 2IC of Mind Over Matter/ member of the Alliance of Minds/ member of the 'Lab Geeks') MegaStaff (m) - mutate (Meta-Gifted mutant) hyper-intellect/ inventor (areas: force; magnetism; plasma; quantum; lesser: physical; electrical; & solar)/ gadgeteer/ luck-based w/the Mega-Staff (variable energy types), gadgets, foci, & martial skills (dating Stage - founding member of the Alliance III/ member of the Alliance of Minds/ member of the 'Lab Geeks') Precision (f) - mutate (Meta-Gifted mutant) markswoman (archery)/ regeneration/hypersenses-based (w/polymental bone-sheathing)/ weapon specialist (hand crossbows)/ gadgeteer (areas: computer tech/programming; physical; plasma; cold/ice; flame; & chemical) w/high tech crossbows/bolts/quivers, weapons, foci, & martial skills (founding 2IC of the Freedom Brigade/ leader of Beta team/ part time member of the 'Lab Geeks') the Shadow III (m) - mutate (Meta-Gifted mutant) genius tactician/ gadgeteer (areas: physical; toxins/chemical; explosives; sensory/espionage tech; lesser: electrical; plasma; sonics)/ regeneration/ hypersenses-based w/weapons, gadgets, foci, & martial skills (member of the Freedom Brigade - 2IC of Alpha team/ part time member of the 'Lab Geeks') Craft III (m) - mutate (Meta-Gifted mutant) hyper-intellect/ inventor (areas: miniaturization; computer tech/ programming; physical; plasma; electrical; force; sonics; & chemical; lesser: metallurgy; composites; magnetism)/ gadgeteer/ psionic w/nanite sleeve, weapons, foci, & martial skills (member of the Powers Brigade/current incarnation/ member of the 'Lab Geeks') Einstein (m) - mutate (Meta-Gifted mutant) hyper-intellect (extreme)/ inventor (areas: spatial; light; mathematics; physical; battlesuit tech; exosuit/enhancement tech; interphase/enhancing tech; miniaturization; composites; atomic; fusion; gravitics; lesser: dimensional; energy manipulation; & bionics)/ gadgeteer/ force' adept Jedi Padewan'' w/weapons, foci, & martial skills (member of the Powers Brigade/current incarnation/ member of the 'Lab Geeks') '''Blacksmith/? (m) – human genius/inventor (areas: battlesuit tech; metallurgy; interphase/enhancing tech; plasma; force; computer programming; refractive coatings; miniaturization; & electrical) w/battlesuit, foci, & martial skills (founding leader of the Chicago Titans/ member of the 'Lab Geeks') Titanium/? (m) – mutant hyper-intellect/ inventor (areas: battlesuit tech; physical; plasma; cold/ice; flames/heat; & electrical)/ gadgeteer w/battlesuit (physical, plasma, cold/ice, flames/heat, & electrical), gadgets, foci, & martial skills (founding member of the Chicago Knights/ member of the 'Lab Geeks') Magno-Lass/? (f) - mutant magnetist/ferrokinetic/ scientist/inventor (area: magnetism) w/foci & martial skills (founding member of the Chicago Titans/ member of the 'Lab Geeks') Shimmerwing/? (m) - human inventor (areas: physical; plasma; electrical; & chemical; lesser: battlesuit tech; force)/ weapon specialist (thrown weapons) w/battlesuit (physical; plasma; force; toxins), weapons, foci, & martial skills (founding leader of Dawn's Triumph/ founding leader of the Ion Eight as Unknown/ member of the 'Lab Geeks') Top Hat/? (m) - mutate (mutant) technopsionic/ inventor (areas: physical; computer tech; sonics; plasma; nanotech; lesser: crystal tech) w/sentient nanite sleeve, weapons, foci, & martial skills (founding member of the Wild Ones/member of the 'Lab Geeks') Black Phantom II/? (f) - regeneration/hypersenses-based/ ShadowRealm manipulator/ weapon specialist (thrown weapons/bladed weapons/pistols)/ gadgeteer (areas: physical; air/concussive; sonics; plasma; electrical; & chemical/toxins; lesser: cold/ice; flames/heat; miniturization) w/weapons, foci, & martial skills (current leader of the most recent incarnation of the Freedom Squad/ occasional member of the 'Lab Geeks') Titanium Dragon/? (m) - mutate (human) cyborg/ cyberpsionic; scientist/ inventor (areas: battlesuit tech; interphase/ enhancement tech; flame/heat; physical; metallurgy; wing/weapon tech; lesser: plasma; air; computer programming; force) w/battlesuit, weapons, foci, & martial skills (founding member of the Honor Brigade; member of the Justice Patrol/ member of the 'Lab Geeks') Warder/? (m) - mutate cosmic-energy-based/ scientist (specialties: cosmic energy; energy physics; chaos theory; mathematics) w/containment suit, foci, & martial skills (founding member of Aequitas/ member of the 'Lab Geeks') Grim Specter/? (m) - mutate (Meta-Gifted mutant) regeneration/hypersenses-based/ hyper-intellect/ inventor (areas: chemical/toxins; physical; plasma; & force; lesser: magnetism; light; & sonics) w/weapons, foci, & martial skills (founding member of Divine Justice/ member of the 'Lab Geeks') Dark Cloak/? (m) - mutate (Meta-Gifted mutant) low-grade darkness-based/ weapons specialist (thrown weapons)/ hyper-intellect/ inventor (areas: physical; solar; tachyon; vibration; lesser: gravitics; plasma; & electrical)/ gadgeteer w/weapons, gadgets; foci; & martial skills (member of the current incarnation of the Freedom Squad/ former member of the New Guardians/ member of the 'Lab Geeks') Gloss/? (f) - mutate (Meta-Gifted mutant) magnetist/ hyper-intellect/ inventor (areas: physical; metallurgy; vehicles - particularly fast cars; magnetism; electrical/wiring; lesser: plasma; chemical; mathematics)/ gadgeteer w/weapons, foci, & martial skills (founding member of the Liberty Brigade/ part-time member of the 'Lab Geeks') Deltawing/? (m) - mutate (Meta-Gifted mutate) cyborg/ winged (razor-wings/underarm)/ genius gadgeteer (areas: physical; flames/heat; cold/ice; miniaturization; plasma; lesser: cybernetics; robotics; interface/enhancement tech)/ racial flying speedster w/regeneration/hypersenses, finger claws, weapons, foci, & martial skills (former founding member of Power Force/ former founding member of Triumph/ current member of the current incarnation of the Powers Brigade/ member of the 'Lab Geeks') Crawly/? (f) - mutate (Meta-Gifted mutant) spider-based/ hyper-intellect/ inventor (areas: physical; chemical; miniaturization; lesser: plasma; bio-electrical; poisons/toxins)/ gadgeteer w/web-shooters, weapons, foci, & martial skills (member of the Freedom Patrol/ member of the 'Lab Geeks')